The New Life
by AnimeCrazyGirl8
Summary: Five new boys have come to Seiyo University. They meet the popular 'cool and spicy' girl group. What will happen when they are forced to live in the same dorm AND the same cabin? Amuto, Rimahiko, Kutau, Yairi, and Tadalu. "You want our secret, I see..." "We don't want your secret, we just want...you."
1. Chapter 1 - The New Students

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Hey guys! Fanfic that was stuck in my head for a while AND the one that got me off The Valentine Rivalry for a while! Sorry about that! Will be updating that soon. **

**Rima: Well, I'm glad you took a break from that. **

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Well, anyway. Back to story! OMG FORGOT! DISCLAIMERS!**

**Rima: AnimeCrazyGirl8 doesn't own Shugo Chara…**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: THANK YOU RIMA!**

Amu, Utau, Yaya, Rima, and Lulu were the popular 'cool and spicy' group at Seiyo University.

The 'populars' were strangely single. They all dated a majority of the boys, but found each of them too imperfect for them.

After break in the cafeteria, everyone went to their dorms. Amu, Utau, and Rima shared a dorm, while Lulu, Yaya and another girl called Maya shared another dorm (poor Maya, the frustration of living in a dorm with the Populars). They were always in the middle of attention, and whether they liked it or not, they pretty much didn't have any choice. But now the girls had something else in mind.

"The prom is next week, and we still haven't bought any dresses yet!" Amu and Utau fretted. Rima rolled her eyes since she didn't care about dresses. Yaya and Lulu came over fretting about the same thing. "How about we go to the nearby mall?" Rima suggested blandly. The girls squealed and dashed off leaving Rima trying to catch up. Eventually, she did, and they arrived at the mall.

Amu led the girls towards a shop called Jewel Desire. "This shop is ENORMOUS! We are bound to find a prom dress here!" Amu said excitedly, and with that the girls ran off. After half an hour, they had their dresses.

Amu bought a hot pink knee-high cocktail dress that had many silver sequins sewn in a zigzag pattern along the hem. Utau bought a purple off-shoulder dress that hugged her figure. It had black frills along the neckline and tiny amethysts on the bottom. There was a sparkly gold butterfly drawn onto the dress. Rima bought a dark green one-sleeve dress that reached up to her ankle (normal height for a person in would have been knee-high). It was made from velvet and had a black satin belt. On the belt was a huge dark emerald, with small black jewels on the sides. Yaya bought a crimson silk thin-strap that had a big red bow at the back. Lulu bought a long sleeve silk aquamarine dress with a white belt along the waist. "Ok! Now this next!" Amu sang cheerfully and pulled them towards Diva (don't own). After some more intense browsing, they came out.

Amu bought hot pink earrings, a black string necklace with a white diamond, and a big pink headband with a silver bow on it. Utau bought huge gold circular earrings that looked like laurels. She also bought a purple butterfly hairclip and a gold butterfly necklace. Rima bought a gold tiara headband with golden crystal earrings. Yaya bought a simple red headband, ruby earrings in the shape of candy wrappers, and brought a necklace much like Amu's only the diamond was black. Lulu managed to just buy a headband with a huge blue rose with a sapphire in the middle.

Amu then dragged them off to a shoe shop. She bought sparkly silver pumps, while Utau bought plain black heels. Rima bought similar black heels but with a dark green emerald on each of the shoes, and Yaya bought red sandals. Lulu bought blue flats.

They were finished, and they hurried back to their dorms. They hung their dresses in a wardrobe with a lock. "Why do we have to hang our clothes with a lock?" grumbled Rima.

"Because then no one steals our dresses!" Amu replied happily. Rima rolled her eyes and muttered, "Way too overprotective people."

The girls went out their dorms to hear everyone gossiping.

"Hey, did you hear? We have new students!"

"OMG yeah! And they're boys! They are SO hot!"

"Hey, do you think the boys would go out with the Populars?"

"OMG maybe!"

The Populars walked past them and everyone turned to look. They eyes opened in awe as they took a whiff of the girls' perfume. All the boys had hearts in their eyes, while the girls were standing in frozen shock at the fragrance at the mixtures of perfume. With Amu's dianthus perfume, and Utau's lavender perfume, added with Rima's lotus perfume, mixed in with Yaya's gardenia perfume, with a small touch of Lulu's rose perfume, the smell was a waterfall of rainbows splashing onto them, with tiny flowers danced in the wind nearby.

After they passed the crowd of love-struck fan boys and squealing 'cool and spicy' fangirls, the girls saw a group of boys that they didn't recognized. "It seems, these are the new students," said Amu coolly, putting her hands in the pockets of her denim shorts, "Personally, I think they look alright, but you never know."

"Yeah…" replied Rima, "the boys are alright but we can't judge them quickly. Anyway, let's go to the hall, I think there's a assembly there." The girls nodded and began walking towards the hall.

"Man! Where's this 'hall' of this school?" groaned Kukai. "I think it's over there…" murmured Ikuto. "I don't think so Tsukiyomi-kun, that's the C Building. We are looking for the 'hall' not a classroom building," replied Nagihiko. Ikuto rolled his eyes and smirked. "Um, I think that's the hall…" said Kairi, adjusting his glasses before pointing at a large building. "Sanjo-kun! Are you kidding me? That's the gym! NOT the hall!" yelled Tadase, pointing at the big and clear sign that said 'GYM'.

"Aw man, we're lost! Let's look for other students!" Nagihiko groaned. Then the boys spotted five girls, walking somewhere. "Hey, you girls!" Kukai yelled. The girls turned coolly and looked at them. The boys were quite taken aback.

"W-wow…those g-girls are p-pretty h-hot!" the boys stuttered awkwardly. But they regained control of themselves and walked towards the boys. "Um…hellowearenewhereandwedonotk nowwheretheheckwearesocanyou telluswherethehallisbecausew eneedtogothereand_"

"Yes yes yes," the girls interrupted, their voices slightly annoyed, "we're going there too." Their eyes softened from the hard look they had before, "So, you are the new students I see. Well, follow us."

The boys followed the girls like lost puppies. But it wasn't long until other boys with strange love heart eyes surrounded them.

"Hinamori Amu-san! Your name is like a millstone crushing my heart! (Yes I know I copied that off Canterbury Tales but the complimenting is good in that book ok?")

"Utau Hoshina-san! Your eye has scorched me like a burning glass!"

"Mashiro Rima-san! My beautiful princess! I shall wear your favor for the rest of my life!"

"Yuiki Yaya-san! Your adorable eyes have me lost in them forever!"

"Lulu-san! Your beauty will lay in my heart for eternity!"

The girls sighed so softly that only the boys who were new could hear their sighs. They walked away, beckoning for the new boys to come over. The boys did as they did so, still in a trance to think about the girls' popularity. Before long, they reached the hall. It was made of bricks, covered expertly with a creamy yellow paint. Above the hall doors, there was a huge wooden sign that said HALL.

Inside the hall, all the students were gathering. The Popular group sat at the front with the new boys sitting next to them. The students were in wild chatter before the Principal came up to the microphone and hushed everyone to be quiet.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Assembly

"Now," the principal said with his neat moustache daintily cut into an even square (like Adolf Hitler's), "We have new students here. Please come up and introduce yourselves and say something you like." The boys looked startled and stood up. All the girls were oooing and aaaahing.

"Yo, my name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, and I like to be free," said a guy with blue hair. He was wearing a black T-shirt that had a cross on it, and long black pants. A majority of the girls squealed.

"My name is Kukai Souma! I love sports!" smiled a strong guy with auburn un-brushed hair. Some girls in the crowd fainted.

"I am Nagihiko Fujisaki. I like sports and hip hop dancing!" said a boy with long purple hair. Some boys yelled out approvingly at the sound of hip-hop, while the girls swayed at the sight of his loooooong purple hair.

"Um…I am Kairi Sanjo. I like computers and swords…" stuttered a cute boy with dark green hair. The computer club cheered their approval and the girls…did the same as they always did.

"Hello! I am Hotori Tadase! I want to be the King of the World!" sang a cheerful blonde boy.

"…"

(cricket chirp)

Tadase looked strangely at them. "What? What's so weird about wanting to be the King of the World?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Annnnnyway, let's get on with the assembly ok?" the Principal broke the menacing silence. "Boys, you'll need to have a dorm room and a guide around the school. Um…Hinamori-san, Hoshina-san, Mashiro-san, Yuiki-san, Yamamoto-san, will you be these boys' guides? And err…" he hesitated as a thought flashed into his mind. "Unfortunately we don't have spare dorms yet…so…" the principal turned to the girls, "Hinamori-san, Hoshina-san, Mashiro-san, will you take Tsukiyomi-kun, Souma-kun, and Fujisaki-kun as your dorm mates?"

The girls looked at the sheepish boys, with their normal cool and spicy looks. "We'll take them in…I suppose," Amu said after a while. But she gave the boys a glare that clearly meant "If YOU do ANYTHING perverted we'll throw you out."

"Yuiki-san, Yamamoto-san, Terishi-san (Maya), will you be Sanjo-kun and Hotori-kun's roommates?" The girls just shrugged while Maya nearly fainted thinking about the pressure of handling not only two of the Populars, but two of the cutest boys in the grade!

"We have additional foldable beds, plus these two dorms are the only dorms who have only three people in them, so don't think you're wasting the girls' space with your arrival," the principal said encouragingly. The boys nodded only slightly.

"Alright then, with that cleared up, here are the real news. We have decided that the school will go camping at Mount Fuji. If you want info on cabin mates, then don't worry anymore because they are just your dorm mates." A huge uproar sounded with some people happy and some people upset. "That is the end of assembly. Please go back to your dorms and pack for camp. We are leaving the day after tomorrow. We shall be there for three days. And you," he pointed at the new students, "Go to your dorms. Your guides will lead you."

With that there was a huge uproar as students got up and went back to their dorms. The girls got up and beckoned for the boys to come. Rima asked curiously to Nagihiko, "Where the hell did you place your luggage?"

"In the storage room. The luggage carrier said he'd carry it up to the dorm. He was at the assembly so he heard my dorm. I'm surprised," he chuckled, "didn't you do the same when you first came here?"

"No," said Rima hurriedly, "we had Utau's footmen carry it for us." Nagihiko raised his eyebrow.

"Who's Utau?"

"The girl with the really long blonde pigtails and purple eyes."

"I see," he watched as Rima ran towards their dorm. Yaya and Lulu bid farewell as they went the other way, guiding Kairi and Tadase to their dorm. Nagihiko looked up to see the boys' luggage had already been placed outside the dorm. They unlocked the door and entered. The boys' eyes expanded as they saw the size of the dorm. The girls hurried to a huge closet and dragged out a few foldable beds. "Here, open these up and unpack your stuff. Oh and…" the boys looked up, "…you better buy or hire a suit before prom. That's next week! Anyway, we're getting dressed. SO NO PEEKING!"

The boys scratched their head and laughed nervously before getting busy. The girls grabbed a few clothes and dashed off into the bathroom. They came out five minutes after.

The boys turned around and their eyes widened. "Wow…"

Amu was wearing a pink elbow-length shirt with a rather short faded blue skirt. She wore brown boots that were so high they reached just above her knee.

Utau was wearing a sky blue one-off-shoulder shirt with a white belt that was around her waist and white shorts. She wore white cowgirl boots.

Rima wore an orange singlet with a daisy pattern. She also wore white shorts and was wearing thigh-high socks. She wore a pair of Converse shoes.

"Pervs," the girls muttered. The boys blushed as red as a strawberries. "Anyway," the girls interrupted, breaking the awkward silence, "let's go out. I hear the cafeteria is open with lunch. Special is beef burger with potato mash."

And the girls sprayed themselves with perfume and walked off. The boys looked at the girls' backs. The girls looked back and scowled. "You gonna come to the cafeteria or wander around like lost puppies?"

The boys reluctantly followed. It was like the girls drew them into a strange trance. A strange song that makes the heart flow with love.

_Could we be…falling in love?_


	3. Chapter 3 - Arriving at Mount Fuji

The girls walked down the corridor with everyone clearing a pathway for them. The usual day, with people gaping at them.

Only today was the day of camp, where they would go to Mount Fuji.

Nagihiko sighed as he looked at Rima. She was so cute, the way she was short, yet so feisty. "Rima-chan," he called out after they escaped the crowd. She turned to look at him. He was slightly startled. She was so beautiful to him, the way her golden curls fell down, the way her eyes twinkled was so_

"Um…Nagihiko-kun? Hello? Earth to Nagihiko?"

He shook his head and muttered a quick, "Sorry," and raced off back to join the others. Rima frowned but continued towards the bus. She dumped her luggage into the luggage compartment and raced up to join the other Populars. She sat next to Utau, who was busy listening to songs.

"Hey Utau," a voice called. Rima and Utau looked up and stared at the owner of the voice. It was Kukai.

"What?" Utau mumbled. Kukai blushed and stuttered, "Um…err…I just w-wanted t-to s-s-say h-hi." Utau raised her eyebrow. She then looked away, flinging her hair, rattling her huge silver earrings. Kukai walked a little bit and sat behind them. Then after a while Nagihiko came and sat next to Kukai. Amu and Yaya sat somewhere near the back and later Ikuto and Kairi came and sat opposite them. Rima could see that Ikuto was teasing Amu bad because she was blushing redder then a cherry. Yaya was forcing Kairi to get an ice pack since he was red with sweat, which was actually him blushing at Yaya. Lulu and Tadase sat next to each other, with Tadase staring at Lulu's curls and his lips twisting into an almost seductive smile.

The trip was so boring and so long, that Utau ran out of songs on her playlist. Eventually a person got out a DVD and played it for the students to see.

It was a movie about a girl called Lucy who had a childhood sweetheart called Brendan, but Brendan left Lucy to pursue his dream. Lucy was desperate for him, but eventually she got over him. She went out with many boys, but her heart had certain emptiness in it. Then one day a new man appeared in her neighborhood. She dates him, and strangely finds everything about him so familiar. Later he reveals himself as Brendan her lost sweetheart. But one day, when Brendan is riding his motorcycle with Lucy, Lucy begs him to slow down. Brendan smiled and said, "Only if you hug me," she hugged him and then he said, "Only if you kiss me," she kissed him and begged him to slow down. He asked her to remove his helmet because he was sweating badly. She took it off and placed it on her head. Brendan smiled meekly at her before crashing into a car, past the traffic light. Lucy was safe because of the helmet, but Brendan had died. Lucy was full of remorse when she realized Brendan wanted to protect her from death because his brakes didn't work and he wanted to feel her hug and her kiss before he left the world. The movie ended with her crying at his grave.

**(Author's Note: If you seen the last part of that story before it's because I copied it off a forum of a certain game…actually I didn't copy, I wrote it my own way but same storyline.)**

It was sad, actually really sad. Everyone on the bus was crying except for the driver who couldn't see the screen. The Populars got out their hankies and blew into them. Amu had a pink hankie with strawberries and hearts on them. Utau had a purple checked hankie with butterflies, and Rima had an orange hankie with orange lace on the edges and had stars and teardrops. Yaya had a white hankie with pink bunnies, and Lulu had a blue hankie with embroidered colourful jewels.

"Ok, Seiyo University Students! We're here!"

Everyone looked out in amazement to see the glorious Mount Fuji, with a visible tip of white snow. The students went out the bus, shivering and shuddering in the cold. They hurriedly got their luggage and raced to the lodge. Only the Populars were left behind to show off their 'cool and spicy', except they were a bit too cool to be spicy…

After a lecture from the owner of the lodge, everyone went to their cabins. "Um…let's see…number 86…87…ah! 88," mumbled Amu as she scanned the doors, finally finding their cabin. She poked the code and opened up the cabin. She scanned the room and gasped. There was…only…THREE beds.

"_Oh no…do we have to sleep with…the boys?"_

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: Cliffhanger…I know.**

**Future Rima and Nagi: (appears out of a random portal and looks around) Ah! We remember this!**

**Present Rima and Nagi: O_O Why are you_I mean we together?**

**Future Rima and Nagi: Oh you didn't know? We are your future selves, and we are dating.**

**Rima: (glares at a smirking Nagi)**

**Nagi: (grabs Rima and hugs her tightly)**

**Rima: O_O WTF!**

**Future Rima and Nagi: We have come to foretell an amazing future. You, (points at Nagi) will have a future together with her (points at Rima)**

**Rima: I don't even like him!**

**Future Rima: (throws Rima a wise look) Oh, I didn't like him (points at Future Nagi) before, but…I fell in love with his personality and apparently he fell in love with me.**

**Rima: This is nonsense! Who is typing this anyway?**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: er…haha…(grabs laptop and runs away)**

**Rima: YOU_(rasping)wa I can't speak!**

**AnimeCrazyGirl8: cuz I typed your actions! (cheery smile)**


End file.
